Chocolate love
by vampira98
Summary: what if instead of charlie bucket there was marie bucket. how would she affect the story
1. Chapter 1

_**MEMO: I DO NOT OWN CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY**_

**_I ONLY OWN MARIE._**

The bitter wind whipped around Marie's face as she walked the snow covered streets. Hugging herself tightly to warm up the slightest bit, she walked to her home; a small cottage at the end of the streets. Even with her employment at the local sweet shop, there still wasn't enough for her family. Despite her parent's comments about leaving high school at the age of fifteen, she still tried to help her family. Trying so hard when she surrounded by delicious sweets of every kind for eight hours everyday for four years.

Along her way home, she would stop by the factory that made those delicious sweets. The only thing that separated the factory and her was a pair of iron gates. Dreaming of that day when she'll be able to walk through them. Sighing and shivering from the cold, she hurried home.

"I'm home." She said as she burst in through the door. Closing it so the cold breeze won't chill her family's bones, she hung her scarf and jacket on a pair of nails by the door.

"Hello Marie." Mrs. Bucket greeted her daughter. "Dinner will be ready soon." She said as she chomped half a cabbage in half.

Marie's eyes flickered to sorrow, knowing not enough money can be made on her behave for more food. To take her mind off such things, she went to greet her grandparents, whom all four lay on a single bed all day.

"Evening Grandpa George, Grandma Georgina." She greeted first, and then went to the other side. "Evening Grandpa Joe, Grandma Josephine."

"Nice that your home Mar." Grandpa Joe smiled. It was a nickname he had given her since she was a little girl. It was shorter and easier to say that her real name.

Marie sat next to the bed and listened to one of Grandpa Joe's stories about the factory. It was fascinating for her. It made her wonder even more what the factory looked in the inside, and how Mister Wonka is too. Just as he finished his story, Mr. Bucket came bustling through the door.

"Hi dad." Marie greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello darling." Placing his hat, jacket and scarf down, he sat at the small table where Mrs. Bucket had started serving dinner. Only Marie and her parents sat at the table since her grandparents ate with a bowl on their laps.

After dinner, Marie helped her mother with the dishes and then bid her family a goodnight. As she lay on her bed looking up towards the dingy wooden ceiling, she wished something good to happen to her family.

That night, motorcycles left the factory to post flyers around the town.

The next morning, Marie woke up to cold air leaking in through the crakes and tiny openings around the house. Going downstairs, she sat at the table with her father and ate a piece of toast before bidding a farewell and going to work. Her walk was unnaturally slow. Her sea blue eyes looking down at her torn shoes stepping on the snow; her path to work was unnecessarily printed on her mind. Except this time, a little boy had run in front of her making her stop and look up.

People, many of them, were circled around a post. Lifting her head more up, she tried looking for the thing that was causing all the commotion. But her height had made it physically impossible to see over the people. Looking around, she saw that every post had a sign posted up. Jogging down the street, she came face to face with one and read its contents carefully.

'I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five children to enter my factory. In addition, one of these lucky children will get a surprise at the end. Five Golden Tickets have been hidden under ordinary wrappers of five ordinary Wonka candy bars. The five candy bars can be anywhere in the world. The five lucky finders of the Golden Tickets will be allowed to enter. Good luck to you all, and happy hunting.

Willy Wonka'

Marie stared at the sign speechless. Her eyes scanning the sign over at least five times before realizing, it's real. A smile had crawled itself onto her pink lips as she realized, she too can be one of the lucky five.

But the harsh reality tumbled down on her like boulders. She can. But she won't. The odds are unbelievable, with no money, how can she even buy one candy bar? With a frown, she continued her way to work, when upon arriving, was filled with people trying to buy Wonka Bars.

"Marie! Hurry up and get back here" Her boss yelled out.

Quickly, she made her way behind the counter, threw off her jacket and replaced it with an apron. The morning was tiring as adults came in the buy at least ten candy bars; it got worse when school was let out and children were coming in. Her shift was longer than any other day. She was at ease, yet disappointed, when the last candy bar was sold. Hanging up her apron and grabbing her jacket, she told her boss she was leaving.

"I'm going to need you to be here earlier tomorrow." Her boss ordered her. She nodded, put her jacket on and walked out the shop to the cold snow filled streets.

Like every day after work, she would stand in front of the iron gates of the factory and hoped they would open up for her. Now with this hunt going on, her hope for getting in was higher. With one last look, she turned around and started for her home. Her parent's must be worried.

"Marie." Mrs. Bucket said her name with relief.

"Sorry I'm late. The shop was just packed with a bunch of people trying to buy those candy bars; all because of those Golden Tickets."

"We heard." Grandpa George said.

"It won't be long before someone finds the first one." Mrs. Bucket said as she began stirring the cabbage soup.

"Why would he decided to let five children see the factory?" Marie wondered out loud.

"Well, whatever he was thinking, it'll be amazing to see what the factory looks like from the inside." Grandma Josephine said.

"Bet it would." I smiled but then frowned. "Though I'll never have a chance to find one of those Golden Tickets; I rarely buy a bar."

"That's not true, you have much as a chance as any other kid." Mrs. Bucket said.

"Nonsense, the only children that are going to find them is the ones that'll be able to afford boxes of those candy bars." Grandpa George said. "The finder of the first ticket is going to be fat. Mark my words."


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and Marie, already dressed and ready for work, went down to the main room for breakfast. Instead, she found everyone preoccupied with the television.

"What's going on?" Marie asked joining in.

"The first Golden Ticket has been found." Mr. Bucket said.

Marie frowned as she stared at the television as the reported told the story.

_"The first Golden Ticket has been found here in Germany by a boy name Augustus Gloop." The camera zoomed in to a fat boy with small eyes darting back and forth to every camera in the room, with his mouth covered in chocolate and a Wonka Bar in his right hand. A woman, looking similar to the boy, stood next to him with a proud smile. His mother, who Marie presumed, spoke. 'My son buys a lot of chocolate bars, we weren't surprise he found a Golden Ticket.' "How did you find the ticket Augustus?" A male journalist asked. "Well I had bit off a piece of chocolate, and tasted something funny. I didn't know if it was peanut butter, caramel, nuts or cream. So when I looked down at the bar, there was the Golden Ticket." The boy said as he took another bite of his Wonka Bar. _

"See, I told you he was going to be fat." Grandpa George said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I have to go. I have to be in earlier than yesterday." Marie spoke as she slid her arms into her jacket and wrapped the scarf around her neck.

With a final wave, she walked out into the cold and started to her every day walk to the sweet shop. She arrived earlier than yesterday, and even thought it was earlier in the morning, there were still people trying to buy the candy bars. Pushing her way through the crowd, she got behind the counter, traded in her jacket and scarf to an apron and did her job. Each person still buying the most candy they can get their hands on.

Time passed by quite slowly and with each candy bar she had to ring up, was competition she was facing if she was ever going to get a chance to buy one. Around the same time as the night before, the candy bars were sold out and the people no longer were shouting the bars they wanted. Hanging up her apron and grabbing her jacket and scarf, she left the always, her daily trip to the iron gates of the factory was one she always looked forward too. With another hopeful look, she went home. Upon arriving, the same way she saw her family in the morning, she saw now.

"What still a special on the fat German kid, or some other found the second Golden Ticket?" Marie said somewhat sarcastically.

"Some other found the second Golden Ticket." Mrs. Bucket said tearing her gaze from the small screen to look at her daughter.

"What?" Marie whispered out as she again joined her family.

_"The second Golden Ticket," the announcer continued, "Was found by a Miss Veruca Salt, who lives in England with her rich parents." The television showed an image of the finder: this time there was a girl wearing a smug and satisfied expression on her face as she stood in between her parents, all three of them smiling at the cameras, "Mr. Salt said he bought half a million bars of chocolate when his little girl said that she absolutely had to have a Golden Ticket." 'You see,' he explained, 'I'm in the nut business. I've got a whole lot of women working in my factory, peeling nuts all day long. So when I bought all these Wonka bars for my little Veruca, I told them "Girls, you can stop peeling those nuts and start peeling the wrapper off of these chocolate bars instead!" It took three whole days to find the Ticket, and my, how dreadful it was to see my poor little girl cry when I came home and told her I still didn't have her precious ticket. On the third day one of the women did find it, I bought it straight home to Veruca, and now she's all smiles again.' Miss Veruca didn't have anything to add, except that she knew she was going to win one of the Tickets." And with one final smile from that Veruca Salt_, Mrs. Bucket turned the television off.

"Well that's not fair! Her father found the Golden Ticket. She did nothing." Marie said looking up at her parents.

"You can tell that she's spoiled. And nothing good comes from spoiling a child." Grandpa George said.

"That's true." Mr. Bucket said as he placed his hands on Marie's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"So there's only three left in the whole world. My odds aren't looking so good." Marie smiled half-heartily.

"Let's not worry about that. Dinner's ready." Mrs. Bucket said as she placed bowls of cabbage soup on the grandparents laps and then on the table.

Even if she only ate cabbage soup since she could remember, it never felt as warm as it did now. Saying goodnight to her family, she went up to her room and wondered when or who will get the other Golden Tickets.

It's as if yesterday was repeating itself again. Marie found her family in front of the television again. This time on the screen was a girl with short blonde hair and wearing a bright yellow sports suit. Besides her stood a woman looking exactly like her with a proud smile on her peach lips.

_"The third ticket has been found by a young Miss Violent Beuregarde." The pressed stated as it flashed the screen to the mother who was talking to one of the reporters. "'These are just some of the trophies and medals my little Violent has won.'" There were about over a hundred on a shelf besides the girl who was chewing a gum enthusiastically. "' I'm a gum chewer, mostly.'" Miss Beuregarde started explaining herself. "'But when I heard about these tickets, I lay off the gum and switched to candy bars. And since its one kid who's going to win this "special prize", that kid, it's going to be me.'" She stated. "'Tell them why Violet.'" Her mother smiled. "'Because I'm a winner." A convincing Violet said with a pop of her gum._

"What a beastly girl." Grandpa Josephine said.

"She's almost as worst as the rich girl." Grandpa George sneered.

"Only two tickets left." Marie spoke. "People are going to be wild at the sweet shops trying to get as much Wonka bars as they can. I better hurry off." Marie bid her family farewell before exiting her home and down to the sweet shop.

" Marie, come on, come on." Her boss yelled out from behind the counter

"Coming." She said softly as she pushed her way gently through the crowd.

"Miss, may I get two Wonka bars please." An elderly lady said as she reached the counter Marie had gotten behind.

"Sure, what flavor?" She asked as she tied the apron around her.

"It doesn't matter sweetie, just give me two please." The lady said kindly.

"Alright miss, no problem." Marie said as she grabbed two Wonka Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight candy bars. "Here you go Miss."

"Thank you Miss." The elderly woman gave her the money is quick speed and hurried off into the crowd and out of Marie's sight. Sighing, she counted the money and saw that woman had given her an extra bill. Looking over the crowd, she tried looking for her, but her short stature didn't help. Putting in the right amount of change into the machine, she secretly hid the bill into her apron and started helping out the other customers.

Through out her shit, she heard many of her customers talking about the fourth ticket being found. She saw through the ice covered window a man through a newspaper into the garbage bin. The same man who had brought up the fourth ticket subject. So after her shift, putting her apron away she grabbed her jacket and hurried out the shop. Passing by the garbage bin, she saw the newspaper there, the first page face up. It big, bold letters read _'Fourth Golden Ticket has been found.'_ Marie hurried home; she didn't even stop in front of the chocolate factory like every evening. So when she got home, the sound of the television was one of a reporter announcing the find of the fourth Golden Ticket.

She walked to look at the screen to see a boy too concentrated on his video games instead of the cameras in front of him. This Mike Teevee kid explained how he cracked the system to find the Golden Ticket and at the end he only needed to buy one.

"So now, it's only one left in the whole entire world." Marie mumbled as she sank on her grandparent's bed.

"You still have a chance." Mrs. Buckets said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, but it's slowly slipping away with every candy bar that's purchased every second."

"Come one now. Cheer up, have some soup." Mrs. Bucket said as she went and started pouring cabbage soup into bowls.

"Not hungry, I'm going to bed, big, big day tomorrow." Marie said as she kissed her grandparents goodnight along with her mother and father.

On her bed, her mind went to the factory and to the last Golden Ticket that's well hidden under a candy bar. Closing her eyes and wishing for a miracle, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, she had woken and ate breakfast without the television being on. On her walk to work, she saw a man standing with the newspaper, reading the inside of it. She stopped for the big, bold letters on the front cover caught her attention.

"Excuse me sir?" Marie called out to the man.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"May I see the front cover of the paper?" She asked sweetly.

"Here." He said giving her the front cover and then went back to his reading. Smiling shyly, she resumed her walk while looking at the front cover. Her walk started slowly down immediately until it was at a sudden halt.

**RUSSIAN GIRL FINDS FIFTH GOLDEN TICKET**

Marie's was mouth agape and eyes wide as she held the paper tightly in her shaky hands. She shook off her shock and started for work again. Before going into the sweet shop, she threw the newspaper into the trash and entered the sweet smelling shop filled with bustling customers.

One by one, she did her routine of giving more than just one candy bar to the costumer. For more than eight hours, it was ask, give, receive and the process repeated itself. Everything happened in such a daze. There weren't as many costumers as the past few days. The find of the last Golden Ticket seemed that have been a hit below the belt for many people.

"The nerve of some people." A woman said as she spoke to Marie's boss.

After giving a little boy his candy bar, she turned toward the two talking and couldn't help but feel curious so she asked, "What do you mean?"

"The Russian girl turned out to be a fake." Her boss answered. "The fifth Golden Ticket is still out there."

_'Still out there.'_ His last words ringing in her mind with hope.

After the woman left, her boss went to the backroom as Marie stayed behind the counter helping two costumers that had entered. Soon, the shop was oddly empty. She looked over the counter and saw there were only five Wonka bars left. Sighing, she stuck her hands in her apron's pockets as her sea blue eyes melting at the site of the candy bars. Her small fingers had touched something unknown in her pocket. A paper like material was felt. Grabbing it between her fingers, she took it out and held it in front of her. A money bill that was a bit crumbled up met the gaze of her light sweet eyes. There was a silence as her breath got caught in her throat, and her eyes wide in surprise.

She remembered the elderly woman giving her an extra bill in the rush two days ago. She didn't know what to do at first and then her eyes caught sight of the Wonka bars. Without thinking twice, she grabbed the bar that was in the middle, placed the money in the register and held the newly bought candy bar. Taking a deep breath, she carefully started ripping the wrapper and gasped when something shiny shown. A Golden Ticket. The fifth Golden Ticket, the last one in the whole world, was now held in her hands.

"Boss!" Marie shouted.

She heard her boss hurriedly get there and saw he held a concern expression, which then turned into shock. "You've found Wonka's last Golden Ticket!"

"I did!" She shouted with joy. "I really did." Now saying it with amazement.

"Well, what are you waiting for girl. Go home and don't lose that ticket." Her boss now ushering her out the shop.

In such hurry, she forgot her jacket. Unlike the evening before, Marie stopped by the factory. Her smile filled with happiness as she stood there behind the iron gates wearing the shop's apron and jacket-less. Without another smile towards the factory, she raced home.

"Mum! Dad!" Marie shouted as she hurried into the house.

" Marie, are you okay?" Mrs. Bucket asked concerned.

"No mommy, nothing's wrong." Marie grinned as she held the Golden Ticket in her hands. "Look, nothing's wrong at all."

" Marie! You've found the last Golden Ticket."

"Let me see." Grandpa Joe said.

Marie placed the ticket in her grandfather's hands. He brought up the ticket close to his face to look at it right. To all their surprise, Grandpa Joe jumped out of bed with a smile. "Yippee!" He started doing a little funny dance and holding out the ticket to Mr. and Mrs. Bucket.

Together, they held the Golden Ticket as they read the instructions on the back of it. _'Dear lucky holder of this Golden Ticket, congratulations. I shake you warmly by the hand. You have a chance to enter my factory. I, myself, will escort you around the factory for one whole day. One special child will win the prize at the end of the day. You may bring one member of your family on the first of February. Meet in front of the gates at ten thirty am sharp. I look forward to meeting you. –Willy Wonka' _

"The first of February? Why that's tomorrow!" Mrs. Bucket excitedly said.

"Oh gee, this is really happening." Marie smiled.

"Question is though, who's going with Marie tomorrow." Mrs. Bucket asked.

"She's nineteen! She can take care of herself." Grandpa George said.

"He's right. No go to bed so you won't be cranky tomorrow." Grandpa Joe said as he ushered Marie to bed.

That night, marie couldn't sleep. She spent half the night awake looking out towards the factory from her bed. With a smile on her pink colored lips, she did manage to fall asleep three hours later.

February first soon unleashed its chilly winds upon the Bucket's home as Marie woke up. For the first time in four years, she opened a wooden trunk that sat in the corner of her room collecting dust. When she walked into the main room where her family stood chattering, they went quiet when she entered.

"My, Marie, you look beautiful!" Mrs. Bucket gushed.

Marie was wearing one of her mother's old dresses. A blood red dress that was nicely fitted. The sleeves just off the shoulders showed her pale shoulders. Small, black designs decorated the bottom trim of the dress as to where the black crinoline peeked out. A pair of black ballerina flats were worn on her feet. Her sea blue eyes were decorated with a small amount of black liner and mascara. A bit of pink blush gave color to her face as a clear gloss made the color of her lips stand out more. Her brown curls fell like a curtain around her shoulders; some being pulled back with a clip.

"Would you see me off?" Marie asked hopefully.

"Of course dear, now we should get going." Mr. Bucket said grabbing her black jacket and handing it to her.

"Good luck." "Have fun." "I like soap." Sayings came from her grandparents as she exited the house and journeyed to the factory.

Marie stood in line among the other winners and their parents. She gazed back and smiled at her parents as they waved. At ten thirty sharp, the iron gates opened and a voice was heard through a set of speakers.

"Please enter." She turned and gave a small wave to her parents before she followed the rest past the gates. "Close the gates." The voice said again and the iron gates closed. She was finally past the iron gates and standing here, so close to the factory.

Standing by what they assumed to be the entrance of the factory, they waited for the Mister Willy Wonka to show. As the doors in front opened and a red curtain showed the voice spoke again. "Hello children, I'm –" and he was cut off as the red curtain opened and a show of dolls singing appeared.

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_The amazing chocolatier_

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka_

_Everybody give a cheer_

_He's modest, clever, and so smart, _

_He barely can restrain it_

_There's so much generosity_

_There is nowhere to contain it…to contain it_

_To contain, to contain, to contain!' _

The tune continued as everyone looked at the scene in front of them in shock Marie didn't know what to think of it; she did have a smile on her lips and was giggling when the dolls continued with the song.

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka _

_He's the one that you're about to meet _

_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, _

_He's the genius who just can't be beat _

_The magician and the chocolate wiz _

_He's the best darn guy who ever lived… _

_Willy Wonka, here he is!'_

A chair appeared from underneath, but no one was sitting on it. Fireworks soon went off, though some of the dolls caught on fire and started melting; almost as they were made of chocolate. The children and their parents seemed disgusted, but on the other hand, Marie began to softly laugh.

"Did you like it?" A voice asked beside her. She was startled so she jumped a little and looked over to the man next to her.

He was wearing a long burgundy colored coat, with candy filled cane, a top hat that sat on top of his old fashioned bob and a pair of strange purple colored glasses.

"Yes, very much so." Marie said with a shy smile.

He grinned at her and went to stand in front of the crowd. He looked at them, and seeming a bit nervous he spoke. "Hello starshine! The earth says hello!" Marie gave a small smile.

"Who are you?" A girl, Violet Beuregarde, spoke as she popped her gum.

"He's Willy Wonka." Marie spoke looking from Violet to Willy.

He looked at everyone and pulled some cards from his coat. "Dear guests, greetings!" he raised head for a moment to smile and went back to reading the others. "Welcome to my factory."My name is Willy Wonka."

"Then shouldn't you be sitting there." Veruca Salt pointed to the red chair in between the melting dolls.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to see the show from there would I little girl." He said as he placed the cards back in his coat. He turned to pull a lever, which made the platform the dolls were out separate enough for us to walk through.

Willy Wonka led the group into a wide hallway. "You can drop your jackets anywhere." Marie pondered on whether or not to keep the jacket on or off.

"It's a bit toasty in here don't you think?" Mr. Teevee asked Willy.

"Oh, I have to keep it warm for my workers. They're used to the hot climate, they hate the cold."

"Don't you want to know our names?" Mike Teevee said.

"Not really." Willy mumbled.

As he began walking, he was startled by Violet throwing her arms around his waist. "I'm Violet Beuregarde. I'm going to be the winner of that special prize."

"Well you seem confident, and confidence is key." Willy responded making Violet smile up at her mother.

Willy began walking again when he was stopped when Veruca stepped in front. "I'm Veruca Salt. It's nice to meet you." She did a curtsy bow.

"I always thought a veruca was a type of wart you got at the bottom of your foot." Willy said making Veruca glare.

Augustus then stood in between Veruca and Willy, introducing himself. "I'm Augustus, and I like your chocolate." He took a big bite of his Wonka Bar.

"I can see that, so do I." He smiled. So before he can be interrupted, he turned to look at Mike. "You. You're Mike Teevee. You're the little devil who cracked my system. And you" He turned to Marie who had just dropped her jacket to the floor next to his. His eyes looking her over.

Her sea blue eyes meet his violet gaze. "I'm Marie Bucket." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Marie." He spoke gently with a smile. She blushed lightly as he turned and spoke to everyone. "And you adults must be their p-pa-par" He struggled to say the word until Mr. Salt said it for him.

"Parents."

"Yeah, moms and dads." Willy said and then turned and started walking. Everyone followed him until he stopped.

There was a small door way at the bottom so he squatted down as he inserted a key.

"How are we going to fit through there?" Marie asked curiously.

"You'll see." He said as he turned to look at her.

Turning the key, unlocking the door, he looked at everyone as he gently pushed the door at the top.


	4. Chapter 4

Marie's eyes starting drinking in everything they saw. The crisp green meadow, the trees with bright red apples, chocolate roses in the bushes, blue pumpkins on the ground with a shiny gloss, tall flowers with pink soft cream; but the most incredible thing was the river. It seems to be made of smooth rich chocolate that ran in between the meadow. Off the side was a bridge that connected both sides of the meadow; beyond the bridge, an enormous chocolate waterfall. The scent of chocolate filled the air with such sweetness.

"Welcome to my factory." Willy Wonka told his guests, extending his arms to show the full effect of his grand work.

Everyone stood in place, with mouths agape, believing this was actually in the factory. It's as if were a real life candy land. In fact, it _is_a real life candy land.

"It's beautiful." Marie said in all awe.

"Yes, it really is." Willy spoke as his violet eyes danced as he looked at her. "Now go on children, take a look around. Eat. Enjoy."

"Eat?" Mike asked.

"Of course, everything here is edible. Even I'm edible, but that my children if called cannibalism, which is frowned upon in most society's."

Marie smiled and looked around as the children and their parents scurried off in different directions to see more of this candy land. She seemed to notice more things as her eyes scanned the land again. red striped candy canes, ten times the size, were near the chocolate river in amounts of fours or fives. She took several places towards a tree with bright red glossy apples and picked the nearest one off. Unaware of the eyes of Mister Wonka, she brought it up to her lips as they parted. A small bite and the taste of sweet delicious candy apple filled her mouth.

"Delicious?" Mister Wonka asked with a childish grin.

"Very." Marie smiled. Her mouth still tingling with the taste of the sweet on her tongue. "The waterfall is incredible." She said, her sea blue eyes looking up.

"This is the only factory with one. Mixes the chocolate, makes it light and frothy." He informed her as he stood next to her. Her petite form showed since she is a good two heads shorted than the chocolatier.

"Look daddy! A little person." Both Marie and Willy heard Veruca say.

"Oh." Willy said as he walked towards her. The other parents and children soon gathered around her since they heard her. "Those are Oompa Loompas; imported direct from Loompa-Land." He smiled.

"There's no such thing." Mr. Teavee said.

"What?" Willy said with a serious tone.

"I teach high school geography-" Mr. Teavee was cut off.

"Then you should know what a horrible country it is." Willy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Augustus! Get away from there!" Mrs. Gloop called out to her son. Everyone turned to see Augustus leaning down toward the chocolate river as he dipped his hand in and brought it up to his mouth. Around his whole mouth was covered with the rich chocolate.

"Hey little boy; my river should remain untouched by human hands." Willy said loudly so he could hear. The boy didn't listen though; he kept dipping in his hand and back up to drink it.

"I think he's going to fall." Marie whispered beside Willy. And right she was. Augustus gave a gasp as his body tipped over into the chocolate river. Everyone stood watching, shocked. Augustus head resurfaced, gasping for air.

"Please Mister Wonka! My poor Augustus can't swim." Mrs. Gloop pleaded.

A noise above the river caught their attention. Everyone's head snapped up to see a huge machine moving towards the middle of the river; a long pipe already going down into the river and sucking up the chocolate. A whirlpool started forming around the pipe, as the chocolate was being sucked up. Augustus got trapped by the whirlpool and was heading right for the pipe. No longer were Augustus screams heard; he was now inside the pipe. His beading eyes darting back and forth as he slowly moved up the pipe until he clogged it.

"He's stuck." Mr. Teavee said.

Humming was now heard in the direction of the Oompa Loompas. Everyone's attention went to them as other Oompa Loompas came from every direction. They had gotten in a formation, ready to perform.

"What are they doing Mister Wonka?" Marie asked, captivated by these little people.

"They're going to treat us to a little song." He smiled.

The first verse was being sung, and it turned out the song was about Augustus eating to much. During the whole time they were singing, Marie's eyes went back and forth between the singing and dancing Oompa Loompas and the stuck boy in the pipe. Finally the pipe getting enough power, sucked in Augustus up the remaining space of the pipe and into the machine itself. The pipe leaving the chocolate river recoiled back up as the machine started moving back to the other side of the factory.

"Where is that pipe taking my boy?" Mrs. Gloop asked as she placed a hand on Willy's shoulder.

"That machine goes all over the factory to where my most delicious strawberry flavored chocolate coated fudge is made."

"So my poor Augustus is going to be made into strawberry flavored chocolate coated fudge and they'll be selling him by the pound!" Mrs. Gloop said horrified.

"No, I wouldn't allow it. Imagine Augustus flavored chocolate coated fudge. Eww. No one will buy it." He made a disgusted face while Mrs. Gloop glared at him. Willy did a strange call and out came an Oompa Loompa making his way towards us.

"Take Mrs. Gloop and try finding her son. Poke around with a stick if you have to." He told the small man. The Oompa Loompa crossed his arms over his chest as Willy did the same. Grabbing Mrs. Gloop by the bottom of her dress, he started walking in a direction; Mrs. Gloop had no option but to follow.

"Alright, let's keep moving." As he held his cane up high and then placed back down as he started walking.

As the group gotten to a path that was close to the chocolate river, the sound of drums was heard from a distance. Everyone turned their heads every way trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. The sound of drums kept getting louder and louder. Marie finally spotted where the source of the sound was coming from. A bright pink, seashell shaped boat was coming their way. The closer they got, the louder the beat of the drums was. Finally, the drumming seized as the boat stopped close to the group.

"Ah, all aboard, we'll be able to travel faster." Willy said to the group.

Veruca and Mr. Salt were the first ones to get on as they sat on the fourth row. Mike and his father Mr. Teavee sat on the third row as Violet and Mrs. Beuregarde sat in the second one. Marie slowly, approached the edge of the boat, and just as she was going to lift her right foot, Willy stopped her.

"Let me help." He offered his cane free hand to help her.

"Thank you." She lightly blushed as he took his hand as support as she onto the boat. A few seconds after, Willy got into the boat and sat next to her on the last row.

"Move forward." Willy signaled with his hand. The Oompa Loompa started beating the drum as the other Oompa Loompas started rowing, making the boat move forward.

Marie stared down at the chocolate and the way it moved as the boat pushed against it. The scent of it made her mouth water and her eyes looked the chocolate over.

"Here." She heard Willy say as he grabbed a ladle from the boat and dipped it into the chocolate river. "Drink, it's utterly delicious." He handed the ladle filled with chocolate from the river over to her awaiting hands. Slowly, she brought the edge of it to her pink colored lips and took a sip of it. Savoring the taste in her mouth, she drank the rest of the sweet chocolate she was given.

"It really is delicious. Thank you." She said placing the ladle down.

"Chocolate contains a property that gives the feeling of being in love." He said looking at her with his violet eyes. Marie met his gaze with her own sea blue ones and saw warmth in his. The feeling in her stomach returned as they held each other's gazes until Violet spoke up, breaking the connection between the two.

"We're heading for a dark cave Mister Wonka." Violet Beuregarde said.

"Full speed ahead." Willy informed his Oompa Loompas. The beat of the drum got louder, the faster the boat started going.

The boat approached the dark cave quickly, and soon, everything was dark. "Lights on." He said and so lights went on in front to where the boat was supposed to go. Instead, the boat went down on a drop. Marie closed her eyes and, involuntarily, grabbed hold on Willy's arm. She felt the boat sway and curiously, she opened her eyes to find the boat in roaring chocolate. Soon, the river was calm again, but after a small drop, the roaring river returned as the boat again started swaying roughly against it. The rough waters were gone once more, and now the boat was passing various rooms.

"Stop the boat here!" Willy said. Marie looked up at the name of the room, Inventing Room, and the boat slowly stopped. Everyone started getting off and Marie realized she was still holding onto Willy's arm.

"Sorry." Marie said feeling embarassed. She let go of his arm, making that feeling her feel saddend. Willy on the other hand couldn't understand why he felt strange when her warm hands no longer were on his arm.

"Don't worry about it." He informed her as she gave a shy smile.

Willy got off the boat, and held a hand out for her. Marie grabbed it and blushed lightly as his hand grabbed hers with a gentle squeeze. Both her feet were now firmly placed on the ground and her hand was now free as Willy let go and started to the front of the group.

"Now, this room is very important." He said as he walked in through a massive door opening. "Everything new I come up with happens here.

Everyone had walked in to be surprise. Marie never ceases to be amazed.


	5. Chapter 5

The grouped gathered in the center of the dark colored room. Blue, green, red and yellow lights decorate various machines here and there. Loud, soft, sounds heard from around. The Oompa Loompas working in this room wore black shiny outfits and wore weird looking goggles. Each one doing a job of some sort around the room.

"You can go look around. Just don't touch anything." Willy said signaling around.

Everyone scattered here and there to see the various machines doing some sort of testing with different candies. Marie joined Mike and Violet at a tank where small round colorful candies were being shot in. An Oompa Loompa swimming around in the tank seemed to be in charge of examining them for any damages of some sort. A whooshing noise was made each time one of the three pipes dropped a candy in the tank.

"Mister Wonka, what are those?" Violet asked pointing at the tank to a green one now sinking to the bottom of the tank.

The Oompa Loompa swam up with a red one and handed it over to Willy, who had stretched out his hand to grab it. The Oompa Loompa dived back into the water to resume its duties.

"These here are Everlasting Gobstopper." He grinned holding the red candy in between his middle, index finger and thumb.

"Why would want something ever lasting?" Mike asked.

"So you won't ever have to buy one ever again. Suck on it all day, everyday and the size will never decrease." Marie answered.

Willy looked at her with a fascinating particularity as his eyes focused from her, back to the candy. "Right you are Miss Marie. It's for children who are given little allowance money."

"Sounds dumb." Mike sneered as he walked away to look at one of the other many unique machines in the room.

"Sounds genius." Marie whispered looking down at herself and then back up to scan the room. Violet had long left the tank as she remained standing in the same spot. Willy had handed the candy back to the Oompa Loompa in the tank and stood next to her.

"What do you think of this room?" He asked, toying with his cane.

"I find it quite fascinating. I'm sure the rest of the factory is just absolutely breath taking." Marie whispered.

"Yes, breathe taking." He, too, smiled. Yet he only knew that he was referring to the young lady standing next to him.

"I'm also quite positive that accidents seem to happen here." She chuckled.

Willy looked at her with his eyes filled with curiosity and with a quizzically look and asked her, "And what makes you say that?"

"Well, it is an inventing room." She smiled. Her point came across him like a slap on the face. With a nod, Willy beckoned Marie to follow him to a station in the room where some of the members of the group had gathered too.

Samples, tools, and such were scattered around the station table. Candy inside test tubes and glass plates, colored liquids in different shaped test tubes, papers with ingredients or instructions scattered on the table, but the writing was eligible. Everyone had curious eyes as they scanned the table. Marie's sea blue ones held that with a hint of wonder in them.

"What's this?" Veruca pointed to a round candy on a glass plate.

"This bugger here will make any person grow hair, a mustache, and a beard!" Willy excitedly said.

"Who wants a beard?" Mike asked.

"Bikers." Marie carelessly.

"Yeah, bikers! It's not completely ready yet; an Oompa Loompa tried one just yesterday and well . . ." He trailed off as the group spotted something walking towards them.

It seemed about the height of an Oompa Loompa, but instead of the black shiny suit, it's completely covered in hair. It was hidden underneath long, black, wavy hair from the top of its noggin to the very bottom of its shoe. Yet, it still dragged.

"How are you doing?" Willy bent down to ask.

The Oompa Loompa raised its arms up, giving two thumbs up. Barely noticeably though, it dropped them back down to his side where they were hidden again and started walking away. It was a very strange site looking at something like that.

"We'll still working on the formula. Five different Ompa Loompas tried it yesterday and each one ended up like that." Willy informed them.

Everyone's gaze looked at the retreating form, while Violet had her eyes some where else. "What's that there Mister Wonka?" She pointed out with another snap of her gum.

"Oh! That there is a very important machine, which does something very important." He quickly made his way to it with a smile that of a child.

"What does it do?" Marie asked curiously as she stood with the crowd around it.

"You'll see." He grinned as he pulled a red lever on the side of it.

Steam started coming out from the machine as a beeping noise with other various sounds was heard as it slightly shook. Everyone had backed away from it as they kept looking, ready for anything to happen. And so it did. From that big machine came out a rectangular metal part, and from that part a smaller rectangular part come out. It continued, a smaller part coming out of the previous part. Everyone held anxious expressions mixed with curiosity. Everyone began thinking what the big mystery it was. What great invention Mister Wonka had now come up with. And finally, they caught their breath as the smallest, and final, rectangular piece popped out with a piece of gum coming out with a little ding sound from the machine.

"That's it?" Veruca asked.

"Do you even know what it is?" Willy asked his gaze on her.

"It's gum." Violet pointed out.

Willy turned to look at Violet with that smile of his. "It's not just any type of gum." He proceeded to dig inside his coat pocket and pulled out his cards once more. Searching through at least two of the cards, he fixed his posture and began reading. "This will be the end to all kitchens and all cooking. With just one of these for breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece here is a three course meal of tomato soup, steak and blueberry pie."

"Sounds like my kind of gum." Violet said as she snatched it from out the machine and stuck it in her mouth.

"Little girl, I wouldn't if I were you." Willy said while putting his index finger, signaling she should heed his warning.

"My little girl is going to be the first one to try it." Mrs. Beauregard said proudly.

"I can feel tomato soup running down my throat!" Violet exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, now spit it out." Willy said nervously.

"Wait, it's changing I can taste steak and potatoes!" Violet continued chewing as she was absolutely amazed with the gum.

"Keep chewing Violet." Her mother encouraged her.

"I think you should spit it out." Marie said as she looked at Violet and back up at Willy.

"I'm just a bit worried about-" Willy was cut off by Violet.

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!"

"That part." Willy said as she closed his eyes and moved away.

Marie watched Willy curiously as he moved behind the machine. Her attentions turned back towards Violet and widen her eyes when she saw, purple, on her nose.

"Why is her nose turning purple?" Marie asked while cocking her head to the side slightly.

"What?" Violet brought her hand up to her nose, but by now, her whole face was purple and she saw her hand and fingers turning the same shade.

"Violet, you're turning violet." Her mother said while watching her daughter change.

Everyone watched her as she stepped away from the group. She had her hands held in front of her as they were now a violent shade of purple. Her suit, her hair, her skin, everything, she was all purple. To top if off, she started swelling up.

"What's happening to her?" Mr. Salt asked as he gazed at her disgustingly.

"She's swelling up, like a blueberry." Marie whispered as she watched the girl.

Bigger, and bigger she got. She was enormous by the time she stopped. Big, round, and violet; indeed like a blueberry.

"Mister Wonka, you have to do something." Mrs. Beauregard said.

Everyone's attention was caught now, by something else, besides the swelled up Violet. Marie looked around and saw the Oompa Loompas humming and moving around in rhythm. She wasn't the only one who realized this. Soon, it was a show all over again. Except, instead of using Augustus name, they were using Violet's in a different song to a different beat and dance.

"Mister Wonka . . . ." Marie trailed off.

Everyone watched as they sang and danced. Some even jumped on Violet, rolling her towards the entrance. The final beats of the song came to an end and Mrs. Beauregard looked at her daughter who was stuck.

"What are they going to do to her?" She asked Willy.

"They're going to take her to the juicing room." He informed her.

"The juicing room?" She repeated.

"Yeah, they have to squeeze the juice out of her. Like a pimple." He joked, but Mrs. Beauregard found no humor in it as she glared at him.

"To the juicing room." Willy signaled to the Oompa Loompas with his hand. Mrs. Beauregard followed the Oompa Loompas and helped them push Violet through the entrance door and onto the boat. The rest of them stood there watching them until Mister Wonka spoke again.

"Let's continue with the tour!" He said happily as he began walking. Everyone followed him but Marie was the last one in the group. She was walking slowly as her eyes looked about the room once more. Finally realizing she was getting left behind, a voice spoke next to her.

"Don't want to get lost now do we?" Willy spoke as he looked at her with his violet gaze.

"No, I really don't." She said as she felt the heat crawl up to her cheeks.

"Then come on. I'll have my eyes on you." He grinned as he signaled for her to walk ahead of him. She nodded with a soft smile and proceeded to join the group. Willy's words were true, as he's been doing that since the very beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

The tour went on. The group traveled through the factory in some long, wide hallways as they passed various rooms. Mister Wonka explained each one he found the need to explain, and sometimes go in to show them.

The group reached the end of one of the hallways and came across at room that read the sign 'The Nut Room'

"Ah! This is a room I know all about." Mr. Salt pointed out as he moved up next to Mister Wonka.

"Ah, okay." He spoke, uninterested in what he had to say, but Mr. Salt kept talking.

"You see, I'm in the nut business myself." He handed Mister Wonka a business card -which threw it quickly over his shoulder- and kept talking as he gazed at the door. "What sort of machines to you use?"

"I don't use machines." Mister Wonka said as he opened the door.

"Then what do you use?" Marie asked as he unlocked and opened the door.

Willy was the first to walk in. Right away the group followed in to see the room somewhat peaceful. It the center of the room, way above, was a giant glass ball that contained thousands, upon thousands of acorns. Long narrow tubes, narrow enough for the acorns to go through. The tubes connected to various parts of the room. And all around the perimeter of the room, squirrels were the workers. No Oompa Loompa's were around to be seen. The squirrels sat on tiny white stools as they checked the acorn before biting it open and tossing the remains of an acorn over its shoulder towards the huge hole in the middle of the room.

"Squirrels?" Marie whispered with a hint of awe in her tone.

"Yes, I have squirrels doing the nut sorting for me. You see, no one else can get the whole nut out like they do." He smiled proudly towards us, but he smiled got bigger when he saw the awed look on her face. "Miss Marie, are you alright?"

She shifted her gaze from the many squirrels up to Willy. "Yes- yes, I am quite alright." She stuttered softly as a hint of pink appeared on her milky cheeks.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, looking at her with concern.

"Yes, quite sure." She forced a small smile. "Squirrels just seem to like me." She said quietly as she moved to the back of the group, closer to the door.

Willy's gaze followed her as she moved from next to him, to the back of the group. He wanted to follow her, and had a strange feeling in wanting to comfort her. Everyone was silent with the exception of the couple muffled mumbles the parents and children commented to each other. Veronica's snotty voice interrupted his mind and his eyes were no longer clouded over as he turned his attention to the father and daughter.

"Daddy! I want a squirrel." She seemed to demand it.

"I'll get you one when we get home." He told her.

"No, I don't want any squirrel. I want one of those." She pointed to the squirrels on the other side.

"Are you mad?" Marie seemed to have said it silently since no one turned to listened to her. Willy did and flashed a small smile.

"Fine." Mr. Salt told her. He turned his attention to Mister Wonka and began speaking. "Mister Wonka, how much for a squirrel?"

"Oh, they're not for sell." He smiled broadly.

"Daddy! I want a squirrel." She demanded again with some impatience.

"No, sweetie." He told her.

"But daddy!" She demanded again as she stomped her right foot. Her father gave her a look that read 'Don't try my patience, Veruca.' She got the hint and huffed. Turning around to face the squirrels, she spoke determined. "I'm going to get it myself."

The grouped watched her go under a small gate, the way for use to go through to get to the other side, and walk down the steps. She reached the bottom and carefully looked around with wide greedy eyes. She looked to her left and looked to her right. Then her gaze went back to the left as she walked in that direction.

"Veruca, get back here!" Mr. Salt ordered her, but she didn't listen. He started shaking the small gate, trying to open it. He looked desperately as Willy. "Could you open this thing?"

"Ah, yes." He smiled as he pulled out a big ring key chain, the whole thing covered with various keys. He nervously laughed as he started trying out keys into the lock hole of the gate. Marie laughed softly as she got closer to the front of the group again.

Veruca continued walking closer and closer to a squirrel on the far left side. It busied away with the acorns it would catch and chew open. A greedy smile seemed to light up her face as she inched up behind it. The squirrel sensed her presence and turned around. Its beady black eyes looking straight at her as its tiny nose sniffed the air lightly. It seemed time had stopped as Veruca stared at the squirrel and the squirrel stared at Veruca.

"I want this one." She spoke with a grin as she bent forward slightly with her arms outstretched.

Marie gasped lightly as the squirrel jumped at Veruca. Everyone watched silently as Veruca stepped back surprised and stood still. The squirrel landed on her head and out of sheer surprise, or horror, Veruca kept moving back while waving her hands all around her head. The other squirrels turned and saw what was going and went into immediate action. Every worker squirrel jumped on her until she fell back as she faced up to the ceiling. Both legs, both arms, her whole body were held down tightly by the squirrels.

"Daddy!" Veruca yelled out as she looked horrified at the squirrels.

"Get my daughter out of there!" Mr. Salt exclaimed at Mister Wonka.

The group looked over at the scene with dumbfounded and horrified faces. Marie bit her lip as she began moving back behind the group. Mr. Salt kept shaking the small gate, more fervently than before.

"What are they doing?" Mr. Teavee asked as he squinted slightly.

Mister Wonka looked up from fumbling with the keys to the scene in front. "They're going to check if she's a bad nut."

The squirrel that she wanted to grab on sat on her chest and looked directly at her. Veruca's wide eyes eyed it as it slowly moved forward, sniffing ever so slightly. The squirrel reached over some and quickly knocked on her forehead with its tiny paw. Everyone was silent as the squirrel leaned its head in as if to hear a sound. Its squeak seemed to be confirming something.

"Oh no." Mister Wonka lightly said.

"What? What's wrong?" Mr. Salt turned to look at him.

"Seems she's a bad nut." He smiled as he looked at Mr. Salt who looked flabbergast.

Veruca started screaming. Marie bit down on her lip harder than she was and she felt the bittersweet taste of blood in her mouth. Licking it away, she joined the group once more to see what fate lay now in the small hands of forty squirrels.

The scene showed the squirrels moving in formation as they turned her and started moving towards the huge, never ending looking hole in the middle. The moved quickly as she kept screaming out for help. As they neared the hole, the squirrels that carried her upped body moved away as the ones moving her lower body shoved her down as she dropped down deeply in. Her screams were still heard and it seemed to last a while before it was silent. The squirrels, acting like the event was out of the unusual, went back to their white stools and began working again.

Mr. Salt stood still as his gaze remained on the hole. Mister Wonka turned the key in the lock hole of the gate and turned it. He pushed the gate open with a slight push, making Mr. Salt look at him. Slowly, Mr. Salt climbed down the steps and towards the middle.

"Mister Wonka, what happened to her?" Marie asked curiously as she stood next to him.

"She went down garbage chute. But there's no worry, they only light the trash on fire on Tuesdays." Mister Wonka turned to look at her.

"Today is Tuesday..." Marie trailed off as she slowly gazed at the hole.

"Oh, well, then I hope we're lucky." He smiled over to her. He blinked and leaned closer to her. "You're bleeding." He spoke softly.

"I'm what- oh." She licked her bottom lip and smiled shyly at him. "I'm alright." Her cheeks hinted with pink.

Willy looked at her and seemed to enjoy the pink he saw in her cheeks. He seemed to enjoy the way her lips would curve upward. The color they were of a fresh ripe peaches; so sweet, so enticing. This was all entirely new to him. He wanted to feel how soft her milky complexion really was. He leaned in ever so slightly to smell her sweet scent. He looked at her eyes; so dark and delicious like the chocolate he would make.

"Look, there goes the Oompa Loompa's again." Mike Teavee interrupted the wonderful thoughts Mister Wonka was experiencing for the very first time.

Marie moved her gaze away from his and looked down to see several Oompa Loompa's come in from both sides of the room. The color of there suit this time was neither blue nor black, but a bright yellow. They were humming and partly singing a soft mellow song. Veruca's named put nicely in between the lyrics.

Marie shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. So when she did, her right arm brushed against Willy's. She gasped lightly and moved a bit over. She felt a pulse run through her spine, one of delight that just surprised her. Mister Wonka had felt the same one and frowned when she moved away. Neither looked at each other, nor showed what they felt.

The Oompa Loompa's kept singing as they hopped, dance, and circled around the giant hole in the middle. Mr. Salt stood watching the scene around him as he gazed down. Everyone stood patiently waiting for what was going to happen next, and so sudden when the Oompa Loompa's dropped a portrait of a blonde woman, the same squirrel that Veruca wanted to grab, hoped out of its seat and purposely pushed Mr. Salt. Catching him by surprise, of course as he was leaning over the hole to see if he could find his spoiled daughter, he waved his arms around once, twice, threes times before he fell in.

Marie gasped lightly as the Oompa Loompa's ended their song and retired back to where they came from. Mister Wonka turned to face the remaining people in the group and with a smile he spoke. "How interesting, let's get on with the show." Grabbing the keys, he turned and began walking towards the door until an Oompa Loompa dressed in orange came up to him. Willy crouched down so the little person could speak into his ear. Nodding, Mister Wonka stood back up, crossed his arms over his chest just as the Oompa Loompa did at the same time. The Oompa Loompa began walking away as Willy faced them once more.

"I just been told the incinerator is broke. So they'll be good." He smiled and began walking out the nut room. Everyone followed him into the hallway and stood as Willy pondered.

"Gosh, why didn't I think of this earlier?" He moved over to a wall. Pressing the button, it opened up to reveal some sort of elevator. But it was clear as crystal; having the appearance of being made of glass.

"A glass elevator?" Marie spoke amazed.

"We can get faster around the factory." He stepped in, followed by the Teavee's and Marie.

With a smile down at Marie, who couldn't resist a small shy smile appear richly on her lips, Mister Wonka pressed a button near him making the glass elevator close and move sideways.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mister Wonka…." Marie trailed off as the remaining group becomes engulfed in darkness.

"Yes, Miss Marie?" He answered, and by the sound of his voice, she knew he was right behind her.

"Why kind of elevator moves sideways?" Her curiosity getting the best of her.

"My kind. You see, this isn't a normal elevator. This one goes long ways, side ways, and slant ways." Marie felt the slight breeze of his hand movements as he showed an example, but no one could see anything until a bright scene appeared.

"Welcome to Fudge Mountain." Willy explained as three Oompa Loompa's waved at him from the side of a gigantic mountain. It was, as Mister Wonka said, made of fudge. The mountain was covered in patches everywhere of what seemed to be snow. Or sugary powder. It seemed to be falling from out of somewhere; a few flakes were already sprinkled at the top of the glass elevator as it continued on its trip through the factory.

Going through another entrance, the glass elevator when in to what now did look like the inside of the factory. Passing several rooms, Willy explained each one as fast as he could before approaching the next one.

A room full of sheep with bright pink coats was in line for the two Oompa Loompa's to shave their coat. One Oompa Loompa would grab hold of the sheep, while the other would pass the machine all over its coat and then the one grabbing the sheep would grab it and toss it to the side while the sheep walked away.

"This room-" Willy started up. His too eager expression would then grow nervous and he gulped heavily. "I rather not talk about it…"

Marie raised a nicely thin brow as she turned to look at him. He smiled down at her and she blushed lightly as she looked away, prepared to look at the many amazing things going about the factory of this candy maker.

The elevator cleared out of the 'Cotton Candy Room' and went into a bright white room. Marie squint her eyes some before her vision got accustomed. There were two rows, one on each side of the room, with what looked like dolls occupying them. Oompa Loompa's dressed in white suits with a red cross on the chest seemed to act as nurses towards these dolls. Two or three Oompa Loompa's pushed a different stretcher from one side of the room to the other.

"Mister Wonka, aren't those the dolls from the spectacular show we saw when we first arrived?" Marie bent down some to get a closer look as she asked her question.

"Why yes they are! This is the Puppet Hospital and Burn Facility." He smiled but looked down and mumbled 'It's relatively new.', when Mr. Teavee looked over at him.

"That's quite, weird." Marie mumbled.

Willy nodded and then suddenly grinned. "Did you really think my show as spectacular?"

Marie looked up and smiled. "Truly I did."

Marie and Willy locked in a gaze, filling them both with butterflies as the elevator moved out of the infirmary. Moving forward for about ten feet, the elevator made a sudden stop making Marie lose her balance and then crash lightly against the elevator.

"Dear, are you alright?" Mister Wonka reached a hand out towards her, pulling her slightly away from the glass.

"Yes, I'm quite fine, thank you." She smiled up at him as she fixed her poise.

By now the elevator had start moving downwards. They seemed to be in a building of offices, more Oompa Loompa's occupied this station as they sat behind desk, each one typing on a type writer. Marie blinked as she saw them dressed in a pink cotton sweater and dress combo. Horn rimmed glasses lying upon their noses with big pearl ear rings on their ears.

"Hello Doris." Willy waved as the elevator made another stop.

The Oompa Loompa dressed in dragged, looked up as it stopped typing and waved back at Willy. The elevator gave another jerk of movement, this time it started going backwards into an area filled with things exploding in the air. Brilliant colors such as yellow, green, blue, red and purple filled the dark room as they flew across. Oompa Loompa's behind cannons turned on a lever and shot out the explosives. The group witnesses the loading of one of the cannons, as an Oompa Loompa placed a giant red ball inside. The Oompa Loompa sitting behind it directed the end of the cannon up towards a target and boom!

"This room is pointless." Mike commented in his I'm-not-impressed tone.

Marie, on the other hand, disagreed. "Candy doesn't need to have a point." She whispered as she saw the big red candy make contact with the target and exploded into many red sparks. "How can a candy d-"

Mike interrupted her as he turned and speak to Willy in a louder voice. "This is stupid."

Willy looked at him with harden expression as it quickly changed into a softer one as he turned to look at Marie. "What were you saying?" He asked her.

She shook her head and forced out a small smile as she looked at Mike then back at him. "Nothing of importance."

Willy stood straight as he directed his hand towards the many buttons on the elevator. "Care to choose a room?" He asked Mike.

Mike raised a brow and took a step towards the button. Swiftly scanning them, he smiled and nodded as his thin index finger made contact with one of the buttons. "This seems more like my kind of room." He said as Marie read the small lettering under the button. 'T.V. Room.'

The elevator stopped in what seemed to be another white room. Marie again squint her eyes some before she got her vision focused. Everyone stepped out of the elevator and walked into the 'Television Room'.

Willy quickly moved over to the side and grabbed some sun glasses, weird looking ones too. He placed the glasses on and grabbed three more and held them out for the group. "Here, quickly put these and whatever you do, don't take them off."

"Why not?" Marie curiously asked as she eyed the glasses and positioned them on.

Willy turned to her and responded. "This light can burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls."

"Oh, wow." She mumbled; as he smiled down at her.

Marie's vision quickly adjusted and took a look around the room.

There was three Oompa Loompa's in white suits, sitting on these white chairs. All three of them wearing the same looking glasses Willy had given the group. They worked upon a few levers; controlling a projector like machine that slowly was descending from the ceiling. A clear tube came down some feet away from where she was standing, and was settled not so far from the projector. It came about half way down with what looked like light panels around it. There was nothing else surrounding that part of the room but white walls.

"Mister Wonka, what types of activities go on in here?" Marie turned her head slightly to the right to look at him.

"Well, Miss Marie, this is the testing room." He spoke as he began heading down a small path close to the wall.

"And what exactly are you testing?" She asked as she proceeded in following him down the small path; close behind her were Mike and his father.

"My latest and greatest invention: televised chocolate."

"Televised chocolate?" Marie seemed lost by this point now. "Is that even possible?"

"Ah, so you get what I'm trying to do." He grinned over to her.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked as he tried getting what Willy was talking about.

"If television can break up a picture into millions and millions of tiny pixels and send it wooing through the air. Why can't it be done with chocolate?" He excitedly explained as the group reached the other side of the room.

"So a person watching television can just grab it and eat it? Like that?" Marie seemed rather enthralled with the idea he had came up with. She stood by him as she surveyed this part of the room.

Twas quite plain. A television that was held onto the wall was white; just like everything else. An Oompa Loompa lounging in a chair in front of the television sat as he flipped channels. Marie looked back behind her and saw the projector like machine parallel to the television.

_'He sure isn't kidding about the televised chocolate. Brilliant.'_ She smiled to herself as she looked at the chocolatier.

"This sounds impossible." Mr. Teavee spoke for the first time since their entrance in the room.

"It is impossible." Mike spoke up as Willy turned promptly to look at him.

Willy began walking away back to another pathway that led up to the front end of the room. Mike right behind him. "You don't understand anything about science. You know what kind of power it would take to convert it?"

"Mumbler!" Willy shouted out of nowhere. Marie squeaked quietly as she hunched her shoulders together. Willy turned to look at her with a slight frown but she reassured him with a small smile.

"What are you going to do?" Mr. Teavee asked.

"Bring in the chocolate!" Willy exclaimed out. Everyone watched as six Oompa Loompa's came in carrying a Wonka Bar many, many times bigger than its normal size. The Oompa Loompa's were already small in size, and next to the chocolate bar, they looked like ants. They slide in the bar onto the elevated platform just below the tube as the group stood behind the control panel watching. The Oompa Loompa's exited and the group remained a bit perplexed before Mister Wonka began speaking.

"You see, the chocolate has to be bigger than its size so it can come out being normal size in the television." He said as he looked down at the bar. "Turn the switch." He told an Oompa Loompa that was controlling the main switch. With a quick push; the tube started lowering itself down as the chocolate bar started levitating and meeting the tube half way. Then in seconds, the bar disappears.

"Come, let's see how it goes." Willy excitedly said as he started walking quickly down the pathway again.

He stood in front of the television, staring at it, waiting for something to just pop out of nowhere. Marie stood next to him, waiting patiently as Mike rolled his eyes behind the dark glasses.

Willy pushed himself up a bit with the heels of his feet, a signal that he was getting a bit impatient. Finally he busted out with a grin as right there in the middle of a field of rocks and dirt and apes, the chocolate bar appeared. Normal size too. He turned to look and Mike and with his head he nodded towards it. "Reach in and take it."

"No." Mike spoke as he made a face towards him.

"Wimp." Willy frowned as he then turned to look at Marie. He smiled down at her and nodded his head again towards the screen. "You try it. Reach in and take it."

Marie looked over at him like he was mad, but nodded nonetheless. Looking over at the screen, she reached in hesitantly and gasped lightly as her hand went through the screen. She broke out into a grin as she felt the tips of her finger touch upon the smooth papery surface of the chocolate bar. Grasping it tightly between her fingers, she pulled it slightly up and out of the screen. Looking down at the bar, she began to hand it over to Mister Wonka.

He took him a while to catch up with reality. He was watching her reach in, his thoughts had vanished as he focused on the grin that spread across her lips like wild fire. He hadn't seen such a beauty of a smile in all his years. He didn't know he was waiting for a smile as such the whole time she was there. He started feeling good, and accomplished? Yes, because it was he who made a smile like hers. He liked it. He liked it, a lot. It seemed he had another business to run. His factory and anything, just anything, to see a smile like that again. He shook his head as his mind reacted to her actions as she tried handing him the chocolate bar.

What was going on with him? He does not know. It's all new in his life.

"No, my dear. Taste it. You'll see it's like any ordinary chocolate bar."

Marie looked at him momentarily before ripping a small corner of the bar. Slowly she brought it up to her mouth as her lips parted. Her teeth broke a piece off and her mouth had the sweet sensation as the chocolate melted on her tongue.

"Delicious." She whispered and smiled up at him. "An excellent invention Mister Wonka."

Just as Willy opened his mouth to say something, Mike started racing up towards the platform.

"Son, what are you doing?" Mr. Teavee exclaimed as he watched him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Willy actually spoke this time as he witnessed, as well as Marie and Mr. Teavee, Mike pushed the switch and jump onto the platform. As what happened to the chocolate bar, started happening to Mike. The tube lowering, Mike levitating, and then he was gone. The three turned to look at the television, waiting anxiously for Mike to appear. After what appeared to be a minute or so, he hadn't appeared.

"Try every channel." Willy looked over his shoulder to the Oompa Loompa still sitting on the chair. The Oompa Loompa did so as the group watched the television changed in channels.

"If you had to choose the lower or upper part of the son, which one will it be?" Willy asked as they waiting for Mike's appearance. Marie bit her lower lip as she stiffed an unwanted chuckle at the moment. Willy had noticed this from the corner of his eye and he grinned inwardly to himself. He was on a roll.

"What kind of question is that?" Mr. Teavee asked shocked.

"It was just a question." Willy mumbled. "There's no need to snap.

"Don't mumble. I can't hear what your voice is trying to say." Marie said to Willy. She turned to look at him just as he turned to look at her. They locked in a stare that seemed to say everything they felt. She smiled softly at him, secretly sharing something. He returned the same smile, and couldn't help but mentally complement her.

"Mike!" Mr. Teavee spoke up, making Willy and Marie break off their intimate moment and look at the television screen.

Marie peered closely and saw that he had appeared on the desk of a news anchorman. A beat started slowly building up before Mike was smacked into another scene of two Oompa Loompa's playing. The scene was constantly changing as Mike was pushed and tossed. Marie seemed to bob her head some to the beat of the song; all the while, Willy watching her discreetly from the corner of his eye. Mike appeared again on the desk of the anchorman before he was smashed down with the papers the Oompa Loompa was holding. The song ended then and Marie jumped back a bit as it happened.

"Help me." Mike had said in a small squeaky voice.

"Eww, someone grab him." Willy said disgustingly.

Mr. Teavee reached in with caution and picked up Mike from the back of his shirt with his index finger and thumb. The three of them looked at Mike, how he was no longer the size of a teen, but small enough like a mouse.

"What am I going to do now?" Mr. Teavee said.

"Buy him a hamster wheel." Marie mumbled softly as she looked away. Mr. Teavee appeared not to have heard her, but it made Willy grin.

"Hmm, let's put him in a taffy puller. Stretch him out; he's a growing boy." Willy suggested.

"Taffy puller?" Mr. Teavee asked, not truly believing what Willy had said.

"That's my idea." Willy furrowed his brows together. He signaled an Oompa Loompa over and gave him instructions. "Take Mr. Teavee and his son to the Taffy Room and use the taffy pulled to stretch him out."

The Oompa Loompa nodded and beckoned Mr. Teavee to follow him, whom still held his son by the ends of his fingers. Marie watched them off and saw Mister Wonka going through the same pathway and over to the glass elevator. Pulling the glasses off and dumping them in a small bin, he turned around and asked with a cheerful smile. "How many children are left?"

Marie looked down to her shoes as she pulled the glasses off. Fiddling with them gently in her hands, she looked back up with a small smile. Looking eyes with him, she spoke. "I'm the only one left Mister Wonka and I'm not a child to be exact."


	8. Chapter 8

Willy blinked a few times before he grinned. He took several steps over to her and grabbed her right hand and shook it several times gently before congratulating her. "My dear girl, you won, you truly have won. I congratulate you a million times."

Marie felt the heat rush up to her cheeks as she felt Willy touch her. The way he was speaking to her left her a bit speechless as all she could is smile before he released her hand. "Thank you Mister Wonka."

"Mister Wonka is my…. father." He spoke with a sort of nostalgic. "Call me Willy." He smiled down at her as he motioned to the glass elevator.

Marie smiled a bit more and nodded as she proceeded in entering the glass elevator. "Well, then. Thank you, Willy." She felt a sweet sensation as his name rolled off her tongue. It didn't feel unusual, and it didn't feel awkward in any sense. It was as if she was meant to say it and feel perfectly comfortable with it.

Willy entered right after her and the glass elevators doors closed behind him. He felt the tangy sensation of butterflies in his stomach as she said his name. He has heard his name many times before. Children, adults, men and woman; but none sounded as sweet, as enchanting as it sounded when it escaped the precious pink colored lips that formed the small mouth on that milky white complexion of the breath taking girl he's ever laid eyes on. He shook these thoughts away from his head. She was here for another purpose, not to be his true love.

He turned to look at her, a mistake. He had locked eyes with her sea blue ones. Oh, did they look so sweet, so hypnotizing. He noticing those lips was smiling softly at him, making his own tug up in a genuine smile that those lips wanted to spill so much to her, but he held back as he pushed a button in the elevator.

'Up and Out'

"Willy, what does that button do?" Marie curiously asked as thoughts ran through her mind about the button. Plus, she had found herself saying his name so naturally, it gave her goose bumps. It gave her a chill that ran down her spine, but she held onto his gaze with a smile that seemed to appear every time she saw those violet orbs look at her. She felt naked, as if he could read her soul. What was going on?

"You'll see right now." He spoke as his gaze lifted from hers and turned to look up.

She perked a confused brow as she too turned her attention upwards. The elevator seemed to have picked up speed as they got closer and closer to the high ceiling of factory. Marie's eyes widen some at the sight and became gravely puzzled as her eyes traveled back to Willy.

"Willy, this is a glass elevator. Aren't we going to crash?" She asked him with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Willy frowned slightly as he heard the tone her voice had taken. He didn't like hearing her like this. "Let's hope not." He teased a bit with a grin. He tried making light of the situation. It seemed to work as a smile formed.

Marie saw the light from outside as they got closer and closer to the ceiling. There had seemed to be a glass in place with the ceiling, it made her a bit uneasy. What if the glass elevator just broke as they made collision with it? What would happen to them?

'I'm sure Willy wouldn't put us through any danger.' Marie thought as she eased closer to Willy.

Willy noticed, and he couldn't help but noticed the slight gasp that escaped her lips, or her petite hands that softly clenched his burgundy coat as she pressed her face into his chest and her body closer to his. The collision of glass on glass rang through the air, as pieces from the ceiling glass went flying up in the air and fell like icicles. The glass elevator came out unharmed as they went up high and high up into the sky. Marie pulled her face slightly away from his chest to see the sky above them, and nothing around him.

"But how…?" She mumbled softly as a small jolt was given as the elevator sprouted a miniature helicopter fan.

"See, told you nothing was going to happen." He spoke with a teasing tone as he had wrapped his arms around her tiny form. How did they get there? He wondered.

"Yes, true, and it's a wonderful view up here." She gazed down to the town. The buildings all covered in the crisp white snow.

She blinked down and tightly crossed her legs as she stood. She realized she had a dress on and being up so high, who was to know that anybody would be looking up. She lay her head gently back down on his chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated off of him. A soft sigh escaped her as she savored this moment. Her eyes glazed over as thoughts clouded her mind.

"Miss Marie." Willy softly spoke. Her name was a sweet treat, he wanted more. It intoxicated his taste buds.

"Yes, Willy?" She raised her head off his chest to look at him.

"Where is your home?" He asked looking at her.

She furrowed her brows as his question processed through her mind. "Oh." Heat crawled onto her milky cheeks as she looked out towards the open. She easily spotted the tiny house with its broken fence, away from the rest of the town. "Right there." She whispered as she pointed to it.

She felt Willy nod as he controlled the elevator to make its way to the tiny house.

It took no longer than twenty seconds to be finally hovering above the house. Marie with wide eyes looked at Willy, he pushed a button on the elevator to power it down. Suddenly, a drop made Marie grasp tighter onto Willy as a crash was made.

Marie opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. She was inside her home, with pieces of the ceiling around the elevator. She looked up, not truly believing they just crashed in through the roof to go inside. She spotted her parents hugging each other tightly as they stare wide eyed at the elevator. Her grandparents, still in bed, stared at them too.

Willy pushed a button on the elevator controls and made the doors open. Marie broke apart from Willy, followed by the dreaded feeling that followed from not being so close to him anymore. She felt her heart stop momentarily. The air in her lungs didn't seem to be enough. The cold air hit her like a brick as she stepped out of the elevator. She felt the urge to have his arms around her again. Her parents hugged her and she felt strange in their arms. It was only one pair that her body allowed to be around her while feeling the comfort.

"Marie, my goodness, are you okay?" Mrs. Bucket asked her as she caressed her daughters face.

Willy saw the touch and longed for him to be doing that. When she parted from him, he wanted to tighten his grip on her. He felt cold, useless without her right there next to him. He blinked, trying to figure out what in the world was going on. Her sweet scent still lingered in the elevator, even on his coat. It was by far, the finest, sweetest scent that ever filled his nostrils. It was nothing compared to the sweetest, most delicious treat he has created. Nothing could ever compare to how sugary this girl was to him.

"Mum, dad, this here is Mister Willy Wonka." Marie smiled at his direction.

That smile, he thought, seemed brighter to him than sunshine. It seemed perfect how neatly those lips tugged upwards, or how they parted ever so slightly to produce a soft sigh or a light laugh. Now, he found himself wondering how soft they were. Did they feel as soft as they looked? Are they as delicious as the color seemed to make?

'Oh, my goodness, dear.' He thought to himself.

"Pleasure to meet you Marie's parents." He began and suddenly went awkward when he said the word 'parent'.

"The pleasure is ours Mister Wonka." Mr. Bucket spoke.

Marie cleared her throat softly before speaking. "Willy, why did you invite five children to your factory? Why so sudden?" She curiously asked as she looked into those violet orbs that captivated her when she seen them.

Willy saw her sea blue eyes and saw such charm in them. He smiled softly at her and her curiosity. She asked questions, but he didn't care. Her voice was a never ending music that sent shivers down his spine and a delicacy to his ears.

"Well, I'm looking for an heir." He spoke as he looked around the small cottage.

"An heir?" Marie whispered out.

"Yes, and you my dear girl-" He spoke as he looked up at her again. He saw her blush, and my, did he begin to adore the sensation he felt his is stomach when he did, and know he was the cause. It made her seem a bit vulnerable, but he knew he was there to protect her. "-are the winner because you weren't selfish like the other children. I want you to be my heir."

"Oh, my…" She trailed off as she blinked up at him. She felt lighter than ever. "You want me to be your heir?"

"Yes, I do." He grinned.

Marie couldn't help but smile as she saw his grin. She felt as it was something forbidden for her before. But now, oh did it seem scrumptious to her soul.

"Mr. Wonka, can't you just produce an heir of your own?" Grandma Josephine asked.

There was silence amongst everyone. Marie had bowed her head down, hiding the blush that reddened her cheeks. Willy opened and closed his mouth several time before muttering out his response to such question. "Well, see, that won't be possible."

Marie was gazing at him again. She felt the need to. She locked eyes with him, and smiled at him. Her grandmother has asked him such a silly question. Won't be possible? So, there wasn't anyone to… She shook the thoughts away as she felt the skips her heartbeat gave. The feeling in the pit of her stomach lurched out as their gazes kept locked. She didn't know what to say, or do.

"What will Marie have to do?" Mrs. Bucket asked, making their intimate gaze break away.

"Well she would come live with me and we'll go over such plans and whatnot." Willy began saying before being cut off by Marie.

"Live with you?" Marie asked, not truly believing what she heard.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" He asked her, noticing the slight discomfort that spiked her.

He didn't like the flicker her facial expression gave. He felt a small pain in his chest the way she spoke her question. What had he done wrong? His gazed traveled to hers once more, trying to catch the attention of her blue ones. He wanted to see that bright smile that motioned everything was okay. Her stature had gone into more of a frightened child.

Yes her home was unpleasantly small and in dear need of a fix. Her tiniest bit of reaction seemed to have hinted, she didn't want to leave. This proved to him that indeed, not every girl was the same. She was well-mannered and noticeably cooperated with situations. He liked this very much. And he couldn't deny no more that she was absolutely breath taking. But at that moment, he knew the answer to his question and it pained him. He felt the feeling in his stomach ache no more of fondness but one of distress. He tightened his grip on his cane as he straightened his posture. His expression softens even more as his voice spoke tenderly to her.

"You don't want to go do you?"

Marie inwardly cried. Her smile had faded as she did her best to ignore his gaze that tore her body from her soul. She looked around to her grandparents and to her parents when he asked his first question. It was certainly something she didn't expect. But the way she felt she held on to him. The way he looked at her. Or the way he spoke to her. What significance did it do her? She no doubt says that this man was not like other men who owned their own business. This man before her was famous and yet a mystery to many. His second question seemed hurtful to hear out loud. Her heart seemed to stop beating. She bit her tongue, stopping herself, or her mind, from pouring out unnecessary words.

"I can't abandon my family." She whispered softly as her gaze finally met his.

Oh, was it heartbreaking. His eyes held everything she didn't think this man was capable of having. Hurt and sorrow; floated amongst others. Hers certainly mimicked his as she began to momentarily get blinded by the water that collected in them. She didn't dare let a tear fall. It was something she couldn't allow, not now, not in front of him.

"Oh…" Willy spoke as he looked at everyone. Now, he seemed confused. Why were these people so important to her? "Then, should I be on my way?" He asked. There was hope somewhere in him that she would say yes, but add that she will be going with him.

"Willy, it's best if you do. I'm sorry, but I can not accept the offer about being your heir." She spoke softly before a tear rolled down from her eyes, slowly moved over cheek, curved over to her jaw line and then drip down to her dress.

The moment he saw the tear break through the barrier, his heart broke. The tear seemed to tell him everything. She felt mutual feelings. She too felt pain. And that tear, itself was proof of her heart breaking.

"Very well, miss." He said as he tipped his hat. With mustering the rest of the life he had, he took a few paces towards her. He stood in front of her and saw her blue eyes were melting. He took hold of her right hand and as gently as he could, closed his eyes as he pressed his lips on it. "Farewell."


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning, and Marie woke to the sound of hammers pounding on the roof. She moaned softly and placed her hand against her temple. Her head seemed to woken with an ache. She looked out the small opening and saw the chocolate factory. She sighed softly and painfully as it came crashing down on her.

Curling into a ball on her small bed, she sobbed dryly and finally tore her gaze away from the heartbreaking view. She was hurt and he was hurt. The last word his lips allowed to speak was something she wished not to hear again. She still feels the kiss that was planted on her hand. She clearly remembers how sad he looked when he walked slowly to his elevator. She knew he was trying his best to not look at her anymore, and when he did, oh! The tears blurred her gaze, she couldn't take it. She did not understand why she was feeling like the lowest thing in the world. "Marie?"

Too much into her thoughts, the call of her name startled her and she looked over and below to the ground level of her house. "Yes?" She answered. Her grandpa Joe motioned with his finger for her to join him downstairs. She nodded and slowly climbed out of her bed. She was back to wearing her mothers hand me downs; casting a sorrowful gaze towards the dress that hung limply over a chair.

"Yes, Grandpa Joe?" She smiled meekly as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Don't be so bummed out sweetheart. It was your decision, and if you think it was the best, then it was the best." He smiled softly at her.

"I'll be alright." She nodded, trying to convince herself more than him.

Days passed by quite sluggish as Marie continued to work at the sweet shop in town. Throughout the week, her mind seemed occupied; at least she tried to keep it that way, to remember any of the past events that went down.

She did try to recall what had happened to the other four children that had gone to the factory with her. She knew they were a selfish lot, but she still hoped they weren't hurt in any way. It wasn't her nature to wish such things on a person. Just when she thought of that, the hopes of getting rid of the memory of Mister Wonka came crashing down. Not in her nature to hurt a person.

"Then what did I do?" She scoffed at herself softly as she walked in the streets of the town, making her way to the sweet shop.

It was particular chilly day, and she hugged her jacket closer to her. She smiled as she saw her breathe every time she exhaled. As she continued walking, many people smiled at her, or nodded in acknowledgement of her presence. The day she returned to work, the people who recognized her, bombarded her with questions of the factory and its maker. She politely denied every question; she seemed to have no right to brag what lay inside those walls. The candy land filled with a delicious scent and a luscious view still filled her nostrils at times.

"Good morning Marie." Her boss greeted her when she walked in.

"Good morning." She inhaled softly and smiled softly. So many a times now did she try comparing the scent of the shop to that of the factory. Before she had thought of it as the best thing ever, but now, it was nothing compared to the chocolate factory.

She hung her jacket and grabbed the apron from the rack and took her place behind the counter. A daily routine since her come back.

"Hello sweetie." An elderly lady greeted her as she set a Wonka bar and a box of laffy taffy.

"Hello, will this be all?" Marie asked.

"Yes, yes it will be." Marie nodded and scanned the items before looking at the woman as she dug through her purse, looking for her money.

Marie furrowed her brows slightly as the woman now seemed familiar to her. Course she was a customer, she was in here just two days ago, and until now, it had hit her. This woman was the one that had bought Wonka bars sometime ago when the Golden Tickets were launched. This woman had given her more than she was supposed to give and never waited for the change. Marie remembered what she had done with that change exactly. The extra bill had bought her the chocolate bar that contained the last Golden Ticket; the possession that took her into an adventure she wasn't going to forget.

"Miss?" The woman had spoken confusedly.

Marie shook her head and smiled meekly as she took the money and proceeded to give the woman her change. This time, she actually handed it to her. The lady smiled at her and took her things. Marie heard the familiar ring as the door opened and closed. She sighed softly and looked about the store. Empty.

There was nothing for Charlotte to do, but wait. Wait for what? More customers of course!

She looked out the window that was closest to the counter and saw a man standing there, reading the newspaper. Marie looked at the man with curiosity, for she had been seeing him for the past few days, just there, reading the paper up to his face. From the distance, she saw he was tall and for moments at a time, it reminded of her of someone. She shook her head and frowned. Turning her back to the shop, she leaned on the counter and fiddled with the loose strings on the apron. She heard the ring of the door and knew someone had just entered the shop.

She forced her frowned into a smile and turned, ready to greet the person who entered. But, when she did, the person was walking out again. The mysterious man walked out and back to the window. Marie was surely confused with the actions.

"See you tomorrow." Her boss said as she hung her apron and grabbed her jacket. She nodded and walked out the shop, the ringing of the bell soon fading as she walked up the streets. Her small feet led her to the one place her heart longed to be. She came to accept that her decision wasn't worth it. She regretted it dearly. She's been nothing but frowns and sighs wherever she went. This place was no exception as she looked up. Her blue orbs gaze at the towers of the factory. The iron gates, once again, were stopping her from going farther in.

Snow started falling in gentle flakes as she stood there with her hands in her pockets. She turned and started walking back down the streets and towards her home.

"Thank you." The little boy smiled up as he was given the change for the chocolate bar he just purchased.

"You're welcome." Marie smiled. The store was bustling with children from school at the moment. Children of seven years of age would come up one by one to buy their treat. "Hey, put that back!" She suddenly yelled out when she saw a kid get a candy bar and slip it into his jacket pocket. The rest of the children inside turned and look at the child. The boy's cheeks immediately were tinted with red as his lower lip pushed out slightly. He jammed his hands into his pockets and walked out of the shop.

After the last boy purchased his candy bar, the group of children left and so remained the shop empty once more. Marie felt like everything was dull and not quite entertaining. Her visit at the factory certainly has changed her views on everything she laid her eyes on. Her thoughts came back to reality when she heard the ring of the door. She looked around and saw the mysterious man enter, and he didn't seem to have any intentions of going back out.

He touched around lightly, eyeing every treat inside, all and all with a nervous smile. She eyed him discreetly as she pretended to order the products on the counter. In the process she accidentally dropped a small plush purple bear. She bent down to pick it up and eyed the toy with a small smile. Even the eyes on the bear were of a violet color. Sighing lightly, she came back up and stocked the bear next to the register. In doing so, she looked up to be locked in a gaze with a pair of violet eyes that took her breath away.

He was now face to face with the blue orbs that were most deep than any ocean in the world; her milking complexion still captivating as anything and everything about her. He could no longer deny that this girl had indeed made a great difference in his life. It took him a long time to muster up the words he would say to her when he met up with her once more. And here she was, looking at him and struggling to find if he was real or not. He saw the corner of her peach lips tug up softly. My, did that make his mouth water and make his posture melt.

"Hi." He smiled at her.


	10. Chapter 10

A shock of sorts jolted through Marie's body as he spoke that single word to her. A single word that filled her empty heart, and made it even over-flow. She didn't realize it until then, that his voice was a lullaby that comforted her. His image captivated her gaze, ever so; she didn't dare look away, for fear of losing him again.

"Hi." She exhaled out softly. Trying to regain her breath again as her small hands wrung together.

He briefly caught his breath when he heard her speak. No doubt, no second guessing, he knew, she was the missing piece of his puzzle. His eyes looked over her, completely, before smiling and speaking once more.

"Marie, I…" He trailed off and mentally fought about what would be the next choice of words he would use.

Before he would say anything else, she shook her head, making a few of her curls dance around her face. A bit perplexed by her sudden action, he then grinned. "Please, Willy." She softly said. The sound of his voice coming from her small mouth made him feel like he was above others. Oh, how he longed for her to say it again. It seemed she would bring comfort to this man's life. My, what is happening to me? Willy thought each time Marie appeared in his thoughts or spoken from his mouth.

"If you came, about the factory, I…" Marie paused, the smile she wore slowly fading. "I still can't accept it." She whispered lowly. She finally was able to tear her gaze away from the man's and fixing it upon the orange hue tiles of the candy shop.

Willy looked upon her with a frown now. He cursed the counter that was between them. Just a simple piece of wooden furniture was a great obstacle for him to surpass as he watched her gaze fixate on something else other than him.

"Miss Marie, what is it about p-p-parents?" He mustered the word at the end.

She looked up, almost immediately at the sound of her name. She felt a little lighter and a little brighter in the inside as he spoke her name. Unknowing that Willy asked himself the same question almost every time, she thought of it at that very moment. My, what is happening to me?

"I can't just abandon them. I help my family, because they love me and I love them." She told him sincerely. She sometimes wondered if Willy had any parents at all. "Don't you have any parents?" She mumbled to him.

"Please don't mumble. I can't hear what your voice is trying to say to me." He smiled at her, instantly; a smiled crept onto her peach lips. "My father doesn't care about me." He then said.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" She encouraged the man before her.

"Do you mind if you accompanied me?" He asked her. They way he asked her made him feel silly. He was feeling anxious to what her answer may be. He felt a bit shy, just because he had asked her. He felt excited because he had asked her. Most importantly, he didn't know why, but if she agreed to go with him, he felt it was going to be the beginning of something good.

"Oh?" She was surprised. Should she accept to go with him? Should she apologize and decline him gently? The feeling of small butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach. A rush of emotion evaded her senses as she felt her smile grow wider. She slipped off the apron and walked around the counter. She stood in front of him wearing a simple blue dress that her mother once owned. "I would love to accompany you."

He blinked, once, twice, and grinned. He grabbed her softly by the hand and began leading her out of the shop while speaking. "Oh, my, this is fantastic, I parked the elevator right over-" But, before he can finish his sentence, he crashed face first into the glass elevator. He fell down as his top hat toppled over to the side. Marie's hands flew to cover her gasp.

"Willy!" She exhaled before she walked over to help him. "You should be careful." She muttered as she grabbed him by the hand to help him up.

"Thank you." He said before he reached over for his hat, which Marie had already beaten him to. He smiled down at her as he reached to retreat it from her small hands, and just so, their fingers grazed each others and for a split second he caressed her thumb with his index finger. And for another split second, he felt her do the same gesture before the hat was completely in his hand. "Shall we?" He allowed her to go in first before following after.

And so, both Marie and Willy stood next to each other in the glass elevator. Looking down, Marie suddenly felt heat slowly crawl over her cheeks. Willy smiling about looked down at her, just in time to see the blush.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her. The blush on her milky complexion reminded him of cherry syrup over a lovely scoop of vanilla ice cream; mouth watery and just delightful.

"I'm not wearing the appropriate attire for the elevator." She spoke, keeping her gaze down; her cheeks flushing even more.

"Oh, my." He spoke, and shook his head. "Do not worry my dear. Everything is well." He reassured her; then he caught himself to what he had called her. He called her 'dear'. He looked over at him, almost as if a sharp glare was going to be burying themselves into his sockets; but, on the contrary. He saw that soft, dazzlingly smile she always held, almost as if that smile was just made for him.

A pet name? Marie was feeling like a little girl. So innocent that such a word could make her twirl. "I trust you, Willy." She looked over at him. He grinned at her, that grinned that made her go into fit of giggles in her mind; a fit of butterflies in the pit of her stomach; and a smile on her lips.

She didn't know whether seconds, minutes, or even hours had past, but from the sullen look Willy now held; they had arrived. Marie looked around the empty, spacious area of pure, well, nothing. Just a solid, single grey-stoned building stood tall in the middle of nothing. Marie furrowed her brows, but shook her head away from thoughts as the doors of the elevator opened and the tapping of Willy's fingers against her shoulder.

"Is he nice?" Marie asked, feeling insecure of her presence.

"Nice?" Willy huffed. "A grouch is nice." He mumbled as he proceeded to walking up the steps of the building. Marie was about to retort to his comment when he began speaking again. "My, we are at the right place." He spoke crustily. As so, a golden plaque was bolted at the side of the door. 'Wilbur Wonka D.D.S.'

They stood at the door for a good five minutes before Marie took hold of his left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She saw him in an unpleasant mood, and didn't like it one bit. Hoping to ease his nerves, gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "We're here already Willy. I'm sure everything is going to go fine." She smiled softly at him as he gave her hand a tender squeeze. Looking back at the door, Willy raised his right hand to knock, but before he got the chance to, the door had already swung open to reveal an elder man with whitening hair and a white lab like coat.

"Do you have an appointment?" The man, who was presuming to be Willy's father, asked.

"Afraid not; but he's overdue." Marie spoke.

Willy's father eyed the couple up and down before nodding and allowing them entrance. Willy was immediately seated into a dentist chair and was reclined back as his father proceeded to check his teeth. Marie watched with a small smile at the scene and forced her eyes away. Along the right side, there was a small table covered in newspaper clippings and pictures. A scrapbook was lay opened to of Willy's inauguration of the chocolate factory. She flipped a page of it and saw another newspaper clipping of Willy and his chocolate factory.

Looking over to the scene of father and son, a small pang of sorrow hit her. Her thoughts going to the man that never watched his son grow; and to the son that lived without his father. A small frown had crept to her lips and she turned once more to the table. Her eyes scanning through the clippings once more before they landed on a picture frame. Curious, she took hold of the bronze colored frame and looked it over; a picture of Willy in his younger years. A smile replaced her frown as she ran a small index finger along the glass that protected the picture. Still holding the picture she witnessed a heartwarming scene as father and son embraced.

Catching Willy's eye, she flushed and turned back around and placed the frame where she had picked it up from. "Marie." The hairs from the back of her neck stood straight up as she got the chills. The way Willy spoke her name made those butterflies flutter faster. Turning, she saw both Willy and Mr. Wonka looking at her. With a nervous smile, she walked a few paces ahead to the both of them.

"Marie, I want you to meet my father." He spoke; and for the first time, happily about his father.

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Wonka." Marie said politely and softly as she brought her right hand up. Willy's father smiled and nodded as he took hold of her hand and shook it gently. Still having hold of her hand, he turned it over so her hand would be palm down. He patted the top of it softly as he looked at her.

"Pleasure in meeting you, Marie." He turned to look at his son as he kept his hands on hers. "You have such a lovely, young lady. Do care for her." He advised him before letting her hand go free.

Marie blushed softly at the words his father spoke. Not only did he compliment her, but he also referred to her as his partner. Her ocean colored orbs fixated themselves on his violent ones and giggled softly as she saw that he, too, had tints of pink on his cheeks.

After an hour or so of conversation with his father, Marie and Willy walked out of the building after embracing Mister Wonka. Down the steps, both noticed it had gotten dark already. Willy apologized for keeping her so late.

"Don't worry. This was very important to you, and I'm happy that you included me." She smiled as both now stood inside the elevator.

"Well, if you won't accept my apology, then I sure hope your parents do." He smiled at her.

"My parents?" She furrowed her brows. She gasped lightly and shook her head. "I've forgotten about them, to be honest." She bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold back laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked, curiously.

"This can possibly be the first time that I haven't thought about the care my parents, or anything else, for the matter." She smiled and then furrowed her brows again. "Willy…"

"Yes?" He asked, awaiting any news that would make or break his heart.

"While we were in there, talking to your father, I was thinking about your offer." She spoke, at first unsure, but then determined of what she was saying.

"And…?" Oh, boy, was he anxious.

"Well, I accept the offer. That is, if you're still offering it." She smiled softly at him.

Willy beamed down at her. Marie laughed lightly as she saw the happy grin that lit up his face. Willy couldn't stop grinning, because one, this is the best things he's received and second, because her laughter was finer, and enchanting than any melodious thing there was. Her laughter brought out something beautiful about her. Willy stopped grinning, and once so, she stopped laughing. A confused looked dominated her facial features as he held a blank expression. It was silent around them, so she heard the deep breath he took and the soft, funny noise his gloves made as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Willy?" She said softy.

Two seconds after his name was called from those peach colored, mouth watering, lips, he took a step closer to her; brought his right hand up to her waist and his left hand to softly hold her jaw; he caressed her bottom lip tenderly with his thumb and felt a smile form. He smiled softly before removing his thumb and bringing his lips down to claim hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Both Marie and Willy stood, side by side, in the elevator on their way to her home. Silenced veiled them, but it was a tender silence that comforted them. Marie looked out to her right, feeling the heat radiating from Willy's body and the soft gaze he had on her. Willy's thought was clouded with nothing else but loving things about the woman in front of him. After the magical thing that happened to him, he needed to make sure it was a dream, and that it had happened. So, he had done it again.

"Marie?" Willy spoke out to her, breaking the faux concentration she had on the view outside.

Tingles ran down her spine after he called her name. She hasn't felt this real, this good, this much in love in her life. Her small hands trembled softly with excitement as she turned to him. "Yes, Willy?"

"Point out your home for me again." He asked her, reaching out for her hand, he softly took hold of it. He wanted nothing more but for her to stay with him. He was not more afraid than ever to let her go.

"It's right there. Try not to smash in through the roof this time." She laughed lightly, remembering the last time. A small frown then curled down on her lips.

Willy noticed and remembered the previous time he had came to her house. Now, that dread crept on him disgustingly. That fear grew even more and he gave her hand a squeeze, hoping she wouldn't change her mind. He longed to keep her forever with him. Not possessively, but lovingly. "Everything is going to be okay." He tried smiling for her. _'I hope.'_ He droned.

One, two, three, four minutes had passed as they finally landed outside her house. They stood silently in the elevator, Willy was waiting for the next move Marie would make. Just when he finally thought he had everything he ever waited for, he began frowning inside, his stomach churning, hoping she would still stay with him. "Are you ready, my dear?" He hoped the sweet name calling would comfort her, and when he felt a her hand tuck towards her a little, she nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be." She looked over at him, and smiled. The smile that instantly shooed away those awful thoughts that turned up in his mind. "If I fall, I'm sure you'll be there to pick me up." She softly told him, referring to breaking in the news to her parents.

Walking out the elevator, soft shivers sped down Marie's body due to the mild, but cold breeze that mellowed outside. Stepping on the snow, past the make-shift fence, they now stood in front of her door. A soft intake of air, and reassurance from each other, Marie walked in and felt her cold face heat up just a bit from the warmth that was enclosed in her home. Parents and grandparents looked up with worried faces that soon broke into smiles, followed by confusion as she walked in clasping Willy's hand.

"Mum, dad." Marie brightly said. "Sorry for being home so late, had a bit of catching up to do." She bit down on her lower lip. Willy's stomach broke out with butterflies as he watched her, but had to shake those thoughts away and focus on her parents. Regrettably, he let go of the woman's hand to take his top hat off, and make his presence known by himself.

"Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Bucket." He nodded to each other them. "And Miss Bucket's grandparents." Acknowledging her whole family, he continued to speak. "I apologize for bringing your daughter home so late." Why did this make him feel like a younger man than he actually should be. As he looked down at Marie, she certainly made him feel much younger.

Mrs. Bucket was the first one to speak as she cleaned her hands off on her apron. "No, thank you, Mr. Wonka. We were a bit worried, but it was very nice of you." She smiled at the two of them. "We didn't know you were coming, or else we would've save a bowl of soup for you as well."

"Mum..." Marie broke in. She fidgeted in her place and slowly spoke. "Mum, I have something to tell you guys." She wrung her hands a bit and finished off softly. "I've accepted Willy's offer."

"You did what?" Grandpa George spoke up.

Marie looked up with wide eyes and stuttered a little before nodding. "Yes, yes. I did. I'm going to be Willy's heir."

"Isn't an heir suppose to be an offspring of your own?" Grandma Georgina asked him, in all sincerest. "Marie isn't your offspring, she can give them-"

"Grandma." Marie cut her off with an embarrassed tone. Her mind finished processing the train of thought that followed, her cheeks began growing pink in color as she slowly looked over at Willy. Her bottom lip was being bitten down as her eyes called out to him apologetically. He had lost his straight posture as he too, was thrown off by the comment Charlotte's grandmother had made.

Willy cleared his throat and looked over towards Mr. and Mrs. Bucket. "Do be aware that I did not pressure into making the decision."

"No, I'm sure you haven't Mr. Wonka." Mrs. Bucket looked over to him and then to Marie. "Dear, can we talk about this over here?" She beckoned her daughter over to the stove area. Her mother with questioning eyes.

Marie didn't feel the same shivers of delight when he mother had called her 'dear'. No, no one would ever say it the same way as he said it to her. Full of passion, full of sweetness, full of every feeling imaginable he had for her. Something in her had certainly stirred awake, making her change drastically in the inside. Realizing until this evening that she truly yearned for the man whose live was dedicated to nothing but candy. Now, that she's finally gotten her hold on her treat, she has no desire on letting the treat melt away.

"Excuse me for a moment." Marie whispered over to Willy before she walked across the room to meet with her parents.

Willy watched as she went. He fought back the urge to reach out and take hold of her arm, bringing her back around and into his arms. His arms would be her imprisonment for as long as they lived. He wanted to go and join her, and make sure her parents wouldn't deny her his presence in her life. He needed to be with her. She was now his life support and he would undeniably do anything to keep her happy by his side.

He gazed around, feeling out of place in the small cottage. But, here and there, he found little things that began to remind him of his childhood, the good things. This brought a sense of comfort, and realization that it too would be his second home.

"Marie, where would you live?" Mrs. Bucket asked.

"Now, now, Marie's a woman now, all grown up. I'm sure the decisions she's made is what she thinks best." Mr. Bucket rubbed on his wife's arm in a soothing manner.

Marie couldn't deny that her heart was breaking at this very moment. It pained to see her mother worry, and her father sad. It was something she always tried to not do. She didn't exactly think it was the best thing, it meant leaving her parents and grandparents without the extra help she brought around. But, on the other hand, it was the most amazing she's made in her life, due to the fact she was going to be the man she had fallen in love with.

"Mommy, I'll be living in the factory, with Willy." She tried smiling for her mother, but it came out stiff so she marked it off and dropped her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't talk it over with you, but, I do feel it's for a good thing. It'll bring in more money to the house, and you won't have to worry about rowdy customers going into the shop, and because..." She trailed off at the end, taking a meaningful look towards Willy.

The Bucket's glanced his way too and Mrs. Bucket couldn't help but embrace her daughter. "Ooh Marie." She whispered into her daughter's ear. "He must mean a lot to you now." She brushed some of her daughter's curls away from her face to take a look at her. "I want you to be happy."

Marie looked into her mother's eyes and with all sincerity, whispered, "I'm in love with Willy Wonka." Just as the words tumbled out of her mouth, the butterflies in her stomach burst into huge fits of flutter as she looked over her shoulder and met the gaze of the man, whom stood quite well, in the home of her parents.

Willy would gaze over at Marie and her parents. His thoughts filled with so many questions. What are they talking about? What's going on? Why is Marie looking at me? Wait-Marie is looking at me! His violet eyes locked onto her eyes, and felt the weight on his shoulders lift off and away. Her smile brought such a sense of peace, it was unbelievable. There was no doubt in his mind, that this woman, has captured his heart. He's in love.

The Bucket's had reunited with Willy and before words can be spoken, an embrace between Marie and Willy marked the beginning of their new life together.

Willy had the approval of her parents to take her away, but Willy, doing whatever it took to care for her needs, brought in the whole family, and cottage, to live in the factory. Not so long after the family get together, did Willy had thought of the most amazing, delightful idea he ever created. While Marie was off scanning the rest of the factory, with the help of some Oompa Loompas, Willy had created a small, simple ring, with a light, shiny gem made out of the most delicious candy he's invented. He was all grins, with a skip in his step after Mrs. Bucket cried happily in Mr. Bucket's arms as Willy was off to look for his beloved.

Marie looked out from the bridge in front of the chocolate waterfall. She smiled, she was still breath-taken from the beautiful the factory provided. Her dream like stance was then broken by the soft caresses Willy's hand brought upon her arms.

"Marie?" Willy asked softly, his eyes looking at her so innocently.

"Willy." She spoke his name softly, full of passion and sweetness.

"Be my wife." He said as he slipped the ring onto his soft, fragile, milky finger. With all confidence, with all he could ever give, he stood, looking at her, hoping his message was well received.

"Of course!" Marie cried out as she embrace the chocolatier. Her soft laughter echoed through the factory in pure delight.

**Months Later**

Marie and Willy Wonka were wed in a small ceremony in front of the chocolate waterfall. That day was the happiest, delightful day Willy could never imagine having. He understood well what his purpose was now, and when Marie had broken the news about having his heirs. real heirs. _offsprings_, nothing else mattered in the world but his beloved, and his children.


End file.
